poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Colonel Hathi Meets Mowgli
{fade to morning. They still sleep, when grounds starts shaking rythmically} Elephants march and sing: Hup, two, three, four Keep it up, two, three, four Hup, two, three, four Keep it up, two, three, four Hup, two, three, four (Franklin wakes up and yawns) Franklin: Wait a minute. Is there the pink parade elephants when we were with Dumbo? (Bear wakes up) (Franklin's friends wake up) (Slyly and Leonard wake up) (Babar and his family wake up) wakes up Mowgli: A parade! Babar: I remember him. He's my cousin. Flora: Will this elephant be our uncle, daddy? Babar: Of course, honey. Bagheera: Oh, no! The Dawn Patrol again. Skunk: Why, it's the elephants. Snail: Let's go and see what they're doing. Franklin and friends get down on the ground to look closer Hathi: Company... sound off! Elephants sing: Oh, the aim of our patrol Elephant #3: Is a question rather droll Elephants: For to march and drill Over field and hill trumpet Hathi: Is a military goal all: Is a military goal! With a hup, two, three, four Dress it up, two, three, four By the ranks or single file Over every jungle mile Oh we stamp and crush Through the underbrush Jr. trumpets Hathi Jr.: In the militaly style! Elephants: In the military style comes to Hathi Jr. Pom: (in Mowgli's voice) Hello. Remember us? Hathi Jr.: Hi, guys. Hello, Uncle Babar. Alexander: (in Mowgli's voice) What are you doing? Hathi Jr.: Shh. Drilling. Mowgli (whispering): Can I do it too? Hathi Jr.: Sure. Just do what I do. But don't talk in rank. It's against regulations. Franklin and friends walk after Hathi Jr. in the rear of the file Hathi: To the rear... March! walk to the rear, Hathi Jr. and Mowgli collide with Franklin and friends Hathi Jr.: The other way. Turn around. Hathi: Hup, two, three, four Keep it up, two, three, four. To the rear... Ho! Company... Halt! collides with Hathi Jr. again Hathi Jr.: That means "stop". Hathi: Company... Left face! Winifred: March, march, march. My feet are killing me. Elephant #2: I am putting in for a transfer to another herd. Hathi: Silence in the ranks! walks around the rank Dress up that line. raise there rears Pull it in, Winifred. walks back to front Inspection... arms! stick their trunks out Hathi Jr. (to Mowgli): Stick your nose out. Mowgli: Like this? Hathi Jr.: That's right. Hathi (to Elephant #2): Tsk-tsk-tsk. Dusty muzzle. Soldier, remember in battle that trunk can save your life. Take good care of it, my man. Elephant #2: Yes, Sir! Hathi: Very good, carry on. looks at Elephant #3 who is chewing on some grass Ahem. Hmm. Let's have a little more spit and polish on those bayonets. Elephant #3: Yes, Sir! Hathi: Esprit de Corps! That's the way I earned my commission in the Maharaja's pachyderm brigade. Back in '88 it was, or was it? Winifred (to Elephant #2): Here it comes, the Victoria-cross bit again. Hathi: It was then I recieved the Victoria Cross for bravery above and beyond the call of duty. Ha-ha! Those were the days! Discipline. Discipline was the thing. Builds character and all that sort of thing. snap of the small bamboo stick Hathi leaned on interrupts his speech Oh.. Where was I? Oh, yes. Inspection. looks at Elephant #4 Well, very good. to Elephant #5 Wipe off that silly grin, soldier. This is the army. to Elephant #6 and kills a fly buzzing above his head Ahem. Eyes front. Elephant #7 Tsk-tsk-tsk. Leutenant, that haircut is not regulation. Rather on the gaudy side, don't you think? cuts his hair short using his bamboo stick There. That's better. to Hathi Jr. now And as for you-- looks down at him Oh, there you are. Heh-heh-heh. Let's keep those heels together, shell we, son? Hathi Jr.: Okay Pop... Sir! Hathi: That's better. (Hathi comes to Babar and his family) Well, what have we here? If it isn't my cousin, Babar and my nieces and nephews. Pom: Hi, Uncle Hathi. Babar: Hello, Hathi. Hathi: Colonel Hathi if you please. Babar: Oh, Colonel Hathi. This is my wife, Celeste. Celeste: Nice to meet you. Alexander: Aren't you going to talk to us? Hathi: I like to, but I got a business to do. By the way, Stick your nose out as the soldiers. Isabelle: Ok, Uncle Hathi. And I mean (deep voice) Yes, sir. Hathi: Ah, sweet kid. Hathi comes to Mowgli Well, new recruit, eh? Ha-ha-ha... I say, what happened to your trunk? pushes Mowgli's face with his stick Mowgli: Hey, stop that! Hathi sputters: A man-cub! This is treason! Sabotage! I'll have no man-cub in my jungle! Mowgli: It's not your jungle. Bagheera arrives fast: Hold it! Hold it, I can explain, Hathi! Hathi: Colonel Hathi, if you please, sir. Bagheera: Oh, yes, yes. Colonel Hathi. The man-cub is with me. I'm taking him back to the man-village. Hathi: To stay? Bagheera: You have the word of Bagheera. Hathi: Good. And remember, an elephant never forgets. turns to leave Humph! I don't know what the army's coming to. These young wippersnappers, who do they think they are? the elephants are dosing by now, but wake up as soon as Hathi commands Ahem, let's get on with it. Right face! Forward... march! Winifred: Dear, haven't you forgotten something? Hathi: Nonsense, Winifred, old girl. An elephant never forgets. Winifred: Well, you just forgot our son. Hathi: Ah yes.. Son? Son? turns to see Hathi Jr. playing with Mowgli Oh yes, quite right.. To the rear... march! Hathi Jr. (to Mowgli): When I grow up, I'm gonna be a colonel. Just like my-- Hathi picks him up: If I told you once, I've told you a thousand times- Hathi Jr. (seeing other elephants marching into Hathi's rear): Pop! Look out! spectacular crash of the elephants, reused in several movies after Jungle Book now takes place Hathi Jr.: Gee, Pop. You forgot to say 'halt'. (Franklin and friends laugh) (Pom, Flora, Alexander and Isabelle laugh) Isabelle: (laughs) He is so funny. Mowgli (to Bagheera): Ha-ha-ha. He said an elephant never forgets. (Laughs, then stops) Bagheera: It's not funny. Let's get out of here quick before anything else happens. run through the forest Mowgli: Bagheera, where are we going? Bagheera: You're going back to the man-village right now. Mowgli: I am not going. Bagheera: Oh, yes you are. Mowgli: I am staying right here. Bagheera: You're going if I have to drag you every step away holds at a small tree while Bagheera tries to get him off it and drag away Bagheera (muffled): Let go, you-- Mowgli: You, let go of me! lets go, falls into water and while getting up, hits his head against a log Bagheera: Oh, that does it! I've had it, man-cub. From now on, you're on your own. Alone! Mowgli: Don't worry about me. leaves and Mowgli walks aimlessly for a while when Franklin and friends follow him Bagheera (still walking away): Ah. Foolish man-cub. sits down near some rock with his head low and Franklin sits down and wait for him to change his mind untill he hears sounds from nearby bushes. Baloo comes inCategory:Scenes Category:Transcripts